The only way to survive
by showeringtiger7
Summary: COMPLETE. After a magical explosion Katara and Zuko find themselves alone in a strange forest and the only way to survive, to make it back home, and to find love, is to stay together. There will be disney music in this. CHAPTER 11 IS NOW UP!
1. The task

The task

Somewhere up beyond the earth and above the stars up in a place that we can only imagine how perfect it is that is known as heaven, a woman looked from the clouds down to the earth to see a young water tribe girl.

The woman smiled as she decided to comfort the girl known as Katara by sending a gentle breeze of ocean air to caress her face. The girl smiled and looked up into the sky as her beautiful sapphire blue eyes glistened with hope.

"Your daughter becomes more beautiful everyday I see her." The woman turned but no one was there except a dove. The dove was God in the form of a dove and it sat on the woman's shoulder as she smiled at it.

"Yes Katara is lovely and she can bring kindness and hope to so many people." The woman said as she looked back down at Katara and also looked at Katara's brother named Sokka. Sokka was showing off by bragging to the young avatar known as Aang and showed him how good he could throw a boomerang.

The woman chuckled at this "Your son can be a great warrior when he's not _too_ into himself." God said as the woman laughed to herself at the young soldier.

Suddenly the gang looked out to the ocean and ran on to Appa the flying Bison and took off into the sky. The woman and God looked over to see a Fire Nation ship hot on Aang, Katara, and Sokka's tail and not just any Fire Nation ship. This one belonged to none other than Prince Zuko.

The woman sighed sadly as she looked at the angry Prince. "I wish Prince Zuko could lighten up a bit and stop being so angry all the time." The woman said "I'll bet if he could find love for just a short time in is life he just might not be so fed up all the time."

God looked from the angry Fire prince to the lonely water tribe girl who sat on the saddle of the large bison and an idea began to start in his head. God turned and faced Katara's mother.

"You have told me many times that Katara often feels lonely and you hate to see her like this" God paused for a moment before continuing "am I correct?"

Katara's mother nodded. "You also tell me that she can bring hope to many people am I also correct in that statement?" The slightly confused woman nodded again.

The woman looked at the two people that God was looking at and she began to understand what He was thinking. "After all both of them have had horrible pasts haven't they?" Katara's mother chuckled and nodded her head.

"I have a plan to get these two alone with each other for a few days." God said as He began telling the woman his plan and a smile came upon her lips.

* * *

**Well? What did you think of this chapter? I know it wasn't too good but I am not good at writing stories anyway. I'm just trying to practice and besides this is my first story. Please review people.**


	2. A run in with the prince

**A run in with the prince**

Katara stood at the shore looking out into the ocean as she felt a gentle ocean breeze blow across her face. It almost felt like a hug like someone who was with her. She than looked up into the sky and her eyes glistened with hope.

"_Mother, if only you could see me now………wait what am I saying you can see me from up in heaven." _Katara smiled at the thought but deep in her heart she wanted her mother to actually be there with her. Katara wanted her mother to see her in all her bending battles so if there was such thing as worry up in heaven her mother would know that Katara would be alright. But she can't bring people back from the dead. That's only something God can do.

Katara began to sing a lullaby to herself that her mom had sung to her when she was a baby it was also the last lullaby her mother had sung to her so it also made her extremely sad

* * *

This song is from the Prince of Egypt

_Hush now my baby_

_Be still now don't cry_

_Sleep as your dreams take you away_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

……_So I'll be with you when you dream_

* * *

Katara's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Sokka talking (bragging actually) to Aang. Katara rolled her eyes at another "lesson" Sokka was trying to show Aang. "Watch and learn Aang" Sokka said to Aang "This is the experienced way to throw a boomerang." Sokka said as he tossed the boomerang and stood there proud as it disappeared over the horizon. One thing Sokka forgot about boomerangs though, was something his father told him "What goes around comes around" Katara and Aang would have said something if Sokka hadn't been gloating so much so they decided to teach him a lesson about what happens if you gloat too much.

There was a flicker of light as the boomerang headed back towards Sokka. He didn't hear the boomerang until it was too late. Sokka got hit by the boomerang on the back of the head and hit the ground and let out an "oomph."

Aang and Katara fell down on the ground laughing so hard that tears rolled down their cheeks. Sokka yelled out "That's not funny!" Sokka screamed at them.

Katara stood up and helped Aang to his feet Katara let out some giggles before she began to speak. "Yes it is when you get a taste of your own medicine for gloating too much." Katara said.

Sokka glared at her and she gave him a 'You should see how stupid you look' type smile. But their (Except for Sokka) fun ended as they heard the sound of a ship heading at high speed towards them.

"I was wondering when we'd see that ignorant prince again" Sokka said as he and Katara, Aang, and Momo scrambled on to Appa's back as the giant bison took off into the clouds above.

* * *

"_I've got you now Avatar" _Prince Zuko thought to himself as he looked at the flying bison.

"_If only you didn't have that stupid buffalo thing this would be a lot easier" _The prince thought to himself as he directed his attention away from the avatar to the water warrior wanna-be _"I might just capture him and sell him as a slave………although it might take a while like 80 years to take him." _

He finally directed his attention to Katara _"This girl on the other hand might sell fast as a slave and I might be the one to take her" _Zuko thought to himself. He had always thought of Katara pretty ever since he first saw her in the South Pole. He had always liked her a tiny bit but that liking became even stronger after he had fought her at the oasis (Chapter Nineteen: Siege of the North Part One) He had never thought of her that powerful.

Zuko would sometimes find himself only thinking of her when he meditated. He kept telling himself it was aggravating but deep down it actually soothed him and that almost frightened him.

Zuko stopped thinking about this as he realized that he was going faster then usual on the ship. He smirked at this and gave out a cruel smile. "Uncle!" Zuko said to his uncle who was standing a few feet behind him. "Tell the captain to raise the fireball launcher and be ready to fire. The Avatar is not getting away from me this time." Iroh hurried up to the captain to tell him the orders.

* * *

"The plan is getting underway. They're heading towards the market place." God said as Katara's mother bended the wave under Zuko's ship giving him a burst of speed so that he was catching up with Aang and the gang.

"Good…as soon as they get there I'll start heading them towards the old dynamite cavern you were talking about." She said.

"Then we sit back and watch the show" God said as she smiled and gave Zuko's ship another little burst of speed.

* * *

"Aang! Zuko's ship is going faster than usual and it's gaining on us fast!" Katara yelled out to Aang as she looked at Zuko's ship that was gaining fast. "Can't you make Appa go any faster!" Sokka asked.

"I think Appa can make one more burst of speed just enough for us to make it to that market place!" Aang yelled out. But we're gonna have to find a hiding place for him otherwise we're not going to have an airborne way out of here." Aang said. Katara looked over Appa's saddle and gave out a gasp. "Aang you might want to give that burst of speed now because Zuko is going to once again try to shoot us down with another one of those hot stickers!"

"And let the fireball hit that innocent market? No way!" Aang shouted out. "Sokka take the reigns I'll take care of the fireballs." Aang said. Sokka obeyed and took the reigns while Aang stood at the back of Appa's saddle.

Zuko lit the fireball and sent it hurdling towards the giant bison. Aang used his staff like a baseball bat and whacked the fireball into the ocean right next to Zuko's ship. Unfortunately for Zuko and luckily for the gang the fireball sent so much steam into the air around Zuko's ship that nobody on his ship could see so they had to stop for a few seconds. That was all the time the gang needed.

"Appa one last burst of speed and we'll hide you in the market!" Aang shouted. Appa let out a happy groan and sped to the market.

* * *

The steam cleared just in time for Zuko to see the bison's head as it lowered down to the ground of the market. Zuko smiled at this. _"Playing hide-and-seek in the market won't save you. You're mine now" _Zuko thought to himself as the ship headed towards the island.

Unfortunately (for now) for Zuko fate had different plans.

* * *

**So? What'd you guys think Review Please I'll probably be able to get one maybe even two chapters up tomorrow 2/25/06**


	3. The explosion

**The explosion**

The gang jumped off of Appa just as the bison landed. "Look maybe we can hide Appa in that barn." Katara said as she pointed towards a giant barn that was just big enough for the gang to fit in. Sokka gasped "My sister actually had a good idea are you sure you're Katara?" Sokka said in a mocking tone.

"Are you sure you want to keep living if you do than I'd shut-up if I were you." Katara said as she shot him a glare.

"Guys come on Zuko's ship could dock any second this is not the time for your bickering." Aang said as he lead Appa up to the house that was next to the barn.

Aang knocked on the door and a kind elderly old woman opened the door. She looked like she could be an earth bender. "Hello I'm sorry about this but I need a place to hide my tired-"Aang began but the woman cut him off "Yes you need to hide this bison right?" Aang nodded his head frantically "Yes if you just give him hay and water he'll be just fine." Aang said as he ran off but then he turned his head again. "Oh and if a guy in a fire nation uniform that has a scar on his left eye and is bald except for a ponytail on the back of his head asks you anything about me lead him astray or don't tell him." Aang said. The woman nodded and Aang, Katara, and Sokka took off into the heart of the market. "Now let's get you settled in shall we?" The woman said. Appa let out a groan as the elderly woman led him into the barn.

"Aang Zuko might threaten to destroy the town if you don't surrender to him." Katara said as she raced down the crowded streets keeping up with Aang and Sokka. "I know so if I have to fight him it will be safe see that cliff?" Aang said as he pointed to the cliff out of town. "Yeah but you need to make sure Zuko can see you." Sokka pointed out. "No problem." Aang said as he turned his staff into the glider. "Hold on you guys." Aang said as he started taking off. "Aang are you sure about this?" Katara asked as she grabbed Aang's ankle. "Just hold on." He called out. They obeyed and held on to Aang's ankle and took off into the sky.

* * *

"There he is!" Prince Zuko shouted as he saw the familiar glider and the boy with the colors of the sun flying towards the cliff. "Men free time look around the market place if you want or head back to the ship I want to capture the avatar on my own." Zuko called out. The crew was happy. They hardly got any free time in the market place anyway so the strolled around looking through the shops and having a good time while Zuko marched to the top of the cliff.

* * *

"They're almost to the cliff" God said. "This explosion isn't going to send them that far so I need you to carry them a little ways away I am granting you to go down to earth in your spirit form and you ca carry them to the forest okay?" Katara's mother nodded. God placed his hand on her shoulder and she felt like the way she did when she was human except God gave her some extra privileges.

She gave him a smile and soared down towards the earth searching for her daughter whom she found in a few seconds.

All she had to do now was something she always would do until the right moment.

Watch and wait…….

* * *

"Avatar!" Zuko yelled out as he made it to the top of the cliff. Aang was ready with his staff to suffocate any fireballs that Zuko would throw at him. Katara and Sokka decided to sit this battle out and save their energy in case somehow Zuko did manage to defeat Aang then he'd have to go through those two before he could leave. So Katara and sokka sat near the thing that they thought was an old barn but was actually a holding place for old pieces of dynamite left over by old minors.

Zuko started the first hit by throwing to large fireballs almost simultaneously. Aang knew he couldn't block both of them so he ducked out of the way of the first fire ball and knocked out the second.

Everybody was so into the intense battle that they didn't notice that the very powerful flame had knocked down the door of the barn and the sparks had caught onto a string that was attached to a piece of dynamite. Katara started smelling something burning and heard a strange sizzle noise. As soon as she looked through the barn door, she didn't even have time to gasp. BOOM! The dynamite exploded and set off some of the other pieces as well so they blew up too.

Katara was so weak from that explosion and she thought she was going to die from the impact on the ground but it never came and she started to feel like she was soaring in the air. She could barely move her head but she was able to move her eyes just enough to see a glimpse of red armor on her left. She thought she was going to soar forever until she started descending lower until she landed softly. She looked up at a familiar face and barely whispered "Mother?" before she fell into the world of unconsciousness.

**How about this chapter did you like it huh did you. The next chapter is called a temporary truce. **


	4. A Temporary Truce

**A Temporary Truce**

Katara stirred awake and she had to blink a few times before her vision became clear she sat up and felt a sharp soreness on her back and she groaned. "Well it's about time you woke up." said a familiar voice. Katara gasped and whirled around seeing Zuko sitting against a tree about four feet away from her.

"Women they always need to have beauty sleep and they have to be so dramatic." Zuko said with a scowl on his face. Katara glared at him. "Well I wouldn't be knocked out in fact I wouldn't even be here if a certain **_somebody_** didn't set off the dynamite with his stupid and worst element in the world." Katara said.

Zuko was already starting to lose his temper he stood up as did Katara they glared at each other for a few seconds before Zuko began to speak. "If my element is so bad then how come my nation is winning in the war while your nation is tiny and only is located in the North Pole and the South Pole?" Zuko asked thinking he had won the fight but Katara got right back at him. "Your nation is no more powerful then any of the other nations my tribe may be small but they're still powerful and if I recall correctly I believe I kicked your butt up in the North Pole after one move." She chuckled which aggravated the prince even more. "I actually thought you were a powerful bender but I guess you are just as weak as a fire bender in training." Katara said proudly but that was a mistake especially with the way her back was.

Zuko charged up to Katara and she bended a stream of water out of a river just enough to make an ice shield but when Katara bended down her back hurt her so much that she lost her concentration and dropped the water. Zuko grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her hard into a tree and she held back a moan of pain.

"_I will not start to show pain towards this man………He shouldn't even be called a man more like a monster." _Katara thought to herself as she glared up into his fierce and angry looking eyes. "If you ever talk about me that way again I'll give you pain that's ten times worse than this." Zuko hissed in her ear. Katara smirked "I'd...like…to see…you try." She said all though she knew she would regret it. Zuko drew back his leg and kicked her hard in the shin and she fell to the ground holding it. "Want me to demonstrate more of my awesome abilities." he asked smiling proudly

"I hope your awesome abilities include a sense of direction." Katara said standing up and giving Zuko a cruel smile. His smile disappeared and that same scowl returned to his face. "What do you mean by that?" Zuko asked. "Oh me? I just mean that I happen to have a map that I can use to get me out of this forest and back to where I was while you don't have a map." Katara said. "So unless you apologize to me you aren't going to have a way out of here." Katara said smiling but that smiled disappeared very quickly.

In almost a heartbeat Zuko had twirled Katara around and twisted her arm the wrong way and it hurt her so bad and she screamed "Let go of my arm!" Zuko just smirked and twisted it tighter causing her to scream. "You have no idea who you are dealing with you little peasant." Zuko said "Next time you try to make me apologize again I'll twist it hard enough to break it or chop it off." Zuko said. He shook her arm again causing her to scream. "Excruciating isn't it." Zuko said with a smirk on his face. "Besides you wouldn't even get that far without my help. Bears that will attack live in these forests and with that bad back and low supplies of water it would crush you like a bug." Zuko said. Tears started to form in Katara's eyes and as much as Zuko wanted to hurt her; as much as he hated her, Zuko couldn't help but feel sorry for her so he released her arm and she fell to the ground. Katara glared up at him but then sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it Zuko was right they had to stick together to survive.

"Look the only way we are going to get out of here is if we stick together and the only way to do it is if we call a truce." Katara said feeling defeated. She stood up and walked over to Zuko and stuck out her hand "Truce?" She asked. Zuko looked at her for a moment but than looked away with a disgusted look on his face but he still stuck his hand out. "Truce." He said.

"Final-"" Katara began but Zuko cut her off "Hold it." He said "This truce is only temporary. Once we get back to the market the truce is over and I resume hunting the Avatar." Katara glared at him "I wouldn't want it any other way." She said.

Katara sat down and her stomach began to grumble and just as it did an apple feel and hit her on top of the head "Ow." She said Zuko and her looked up and saw that the trees they were resting on were two apple orchards. "I'll get them down." Zuko said Katara nodded and sat there as he climbed the tree. After enough apples hit the ground Katara rinsed them off in the stream. They wouldn't know when they might see a stream again anyway.

It was well past dark after they had finished eating and Katara felt tired. "I'm gonna turn in." Katara said as she rolled out her sleeping bag that was on her backpack. "You can have my brother's sleeping bag." Katara said as she put it out too. "Forget it I wouldn't be caught dead in that filthy thing from your tribe." Zuko said as he stood up. "Anyway I'm not tired. I'm going to go for a walk. Good night street rat." Zuko said with a smirk. Katara glared at him but just sighed as she lay on her sleeping bag looking up at the stars.

* * *

This song is from Aladdin and I changed the lyrics a little bit

_Peasant, street rat_

_I don't buy that_

_If only he'd look closer _

_would he truly see a dumb girl_

_No siree_

_He'd find there can be so much more to me._

* * *

Katara sang she then sighed as she fell asleep on the sleeping bag not knowing that a certain someone was listening to the whole thing.

Zuko sighed. He knew that if he were to fall for her that would make him vulnerable to people. It would only be a truce that was it. They wouldn't even be friends. They wouldn't even try to get to know each other………………………………….

…How wrong they were.

* * *

**Next chapter Katara see's a different side of Zuko that she has never seen before.**


	5. Something I didn't see in you

Something I didn't See in You

Katara woke up the next morning seeing that Zuko was sitting on the banks of the stream looking out into the magnificent forest with a distant look on his face. "_I wonder what he's thinking about." _Katara thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to him and sat down next to him. Zuko took note of this but didn't turn to look at her. _"Since when does she suddenly feel comfortable sitting next to me." _Zuko thought to himself. Katara couldn't take the silence so she began to speak. "We'd probably better get moving if we're ever going to get out of this place." Katara said. "Is your back doing any better?" Zuko asked changing the subject. Katara was a bit puzzled at this. "Yeah…why do you care?" Katara asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Because I don't want you slacking behind when we journey. I'd like to get out of here and away from you as soon as possible." Katara glared at him and stood up and began packing her stuff and Zuko did the same by rolling up the sleeping bag that Katara had offered to him. Katara took out the map from her bag and started heading back down south while Zuko followed her. "While you look at the map I'll check our surroundings and the weather to make sure a storm isn't heading our way." He said. Katara nodded.

The two of them walked in silence for about two hours. Katara following the map while Zuko kept on navigating. Katara thought since they had to be together for a while that they might as well not do it in silence. "Hey Zuko?" Katara asked . Zuko kind of jumped for being in quiet for so long and looked at her. "What?" He asked in almost a….kind voice! "I was just thinking……I mean I have a question……..and if you don't want to answer its okay……I mean I want you to answer but if you don't want to answer it than I understand." Katara said. _"I must have sounded so stupid." _Katara thought to herself. Zuko looked puzzled but just said "Okay what is it?" Katara looked at him and put her hand behind her neck and blushed a little. "Um….how did you get banished." He was about to say that it was none of her business until he looked into her eyes. Something told him that she wouldn't judge him for what had happen.

"I guess…..that's a fair question." Zuko said.

Zuko's Dreadful Past

_The first thirteen years were about the best years a guy could ask for but on the fourteenth year, my life as I know it came crashing down._

_I was in the war chamber as a general was telling us about a horrible plan of using new recruits to die in battle just to be used as live bait. I knew that was wrong so I spoke against the general's plan and that was an act of disrespect so the only way to result it was to have an Agni-Kai which is a fire duel. I thought it was the general who I would be battling against so I declared to him that I was not afraid._

_When I turned in the arena to face my opponent, I was surprised to see that it wasn't the old general. I did speak against the general's plan, but by doing so In Fire Lord Ozai's war room it was actually him who I had disrespected………I would have to duel my own father._

_When I saw that it was my father who I had to duel, I begged for mercy and I told him that I didn't want to fight him. So as a cruel punishment he burned and scarred my left eye and because I didn't fight in the arena, I had showed a great weakness. So as a punishment I was banished and sent to capture the avatar only if I captured him and returned him back home, would I have my honor back._

Zuko finished speaking and looked away because he was very confused. _"What am I thinking? Why did I tell her about my past? She'd never understand and now she's probably going to start judging me." _Surprisingly for Zuko, Katara said something else. "Wow. I guess we've both had some pretty bad pasts." Katara said sitting down and resting her back against a tree looking sad. Zuko walked over and sat down next to her. "What do you mean?" He asked. "And if you don't want to tell me than I understand." Zuko said smiling at her and Katara smiled back. Starting to feel that same feeling she felt when she was around Haru or Jet. _"Wait a second what am I doing? I can't fall in love with him. If I do than I'll just end up breaking my own heart." _Zuko also felt this feeling that he experienced for the first time in his life. _"Is this………love? No it can't be_. _She's just a lowlife water peasant. The only thing I'm interested in is wiping her culture out. But she's just so…breathtaking." _Both Katara and Zuko were feeling the same thing and that was love.

"Well I wouldn't tell you but since you told me about your past I think it's only fair that I tell you about mine.

Katara's Horrid Past

_It all started ten years ago when I was four years old and the fire nation was invading our village. My father and the other water benders were out fighting and one by one were falling in battle. My mother was going to help and I was crying out for her. She then took me in her arms and said "Katara I will be with you………always and she started to sing me her last lullaby._

_Hush now my baby_

_Be still now don't cry_

_Sleep as your dreams take you away_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

…_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_She ran out of the tent as my brother protected me and held me back as I fought to go after her. After a few hours of battling, the fire nation soldiers finally left our village leaving it devastated. Almost all of our tents and igloos were destroyed. And there were scorch marks everywhere. Many people were lying dead on the ground from fighting but I took no notice of them. I saw my dad sitting over a figure and it was my mother lying on the ground………dead._

_The fire nation soldiers had given her third degree burns all over her body. I sobbed over her and my father told me. "Take your mother's necklace…it's the only memory that you have left of her._

_Than eight years after the raid I lost my father because he left with the other water benders to help fight in the war and I was the only water bender left to struggle to survive along with my tribe._

Katara had finished and tears were in her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I had told anybody that story and the last person I'd tell is someone from the fire nation." Zuko stared at her. He couldn't believe it. It made him feel so ashamed to be part of a nation that was killing thousands of innocent people.

The next thing Zuko did was so strange to him but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close and whispered. "I am so sorry Katara. It makes me feel so ashamed to be a part of this horrid nation." Katara was shocked. So she quickly got her mean face back on. "Please take your bear like paws off of me." She said. Zuko glared at her lightly but just decided to let that insult slip.

By the time they had both finished their stories it was already twilight so Zuko and Katara decided to stay there for the night. Zuko gathered up fire wood while Katara put out the sleeping bags and took out two apples to eat. And they sat across from the fire eating silently. Zuko was really thinking. _"No wonder that necklace means so much to her. It's the only memory she has left of her mother." _Zuko looked up at her Katara was hugging her knees and thinking. "Hey Katara?" He asked. She looked up at him wondering what he'd ask now. "What?" She said flatly. "I'm sorry that my nation was being so horrible to you and I'm sorry that your mother died." He looked up at her she was getting a bit irritated at the apologies so Zuko decided to get to the point. "And…I'm sorry for taking this." Zuko pulled out Katara's necklace from his belt and walked over to her and put it around her neck. "What you're giving me my mother's necklace back?" Katara was completely shocked at this. Wasn't this the same Prince Zuko who was the son of the horrible Fire Lord? The same Prince who would stop at nothing to capture Aang? Yet here he was returning something that didn't mean anything to him to a low life water peasant girl. _"There must be something in him that I just couldn't see." _Katara thought. Zuko looked at Katara and the look she gave him almost freaked him out. She was smiling with such a dreamy look in her eyes. Zuko walked over to her and placed his finger tips on her cheek and surprisingly she didn't shudder or pull away like he thought she would. He finally asked her. "Are you okay you are smiling at me in a weird way?" Katara stopped realizing what she did and replied. "Oh I was smiling?" And Zuko gave her a 'I don't believe one word you just said' look.

"I need to think for a while…if you need me I'll be over there." Zuko said as he walked over to the banks of the river that was a few yards away. Katara watched as he walked over to the banks and then looked back at her necklace which was safely back with her.

And Katara kept thinking………………………………

* * *

This song is from Beauty and the Beast

Katara: _There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Katara glanced over at Zuko and he took notice of that.

Zuko: _She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when I touched she didn't shudder at my "paw"  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Katara: _New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

* * *

Katara sang as she laid her head on the sleeping bag she rolled out and fell into a deep slumber hoping she could escape Prince Zuko in her dreams but even their…that handsome face still haunted her.

* * *

Katara's mother smiled at this. "The plan is working perfectly they are beginning to fall for each other." "Yes." God said. "Soon they won't be able to deny each other."

* * *

**This might be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Tell me what you guys thought of it. Bye for now.**


	6. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

Katara woke up the next morning to find Zuko lying in his sleeping bag looking like he was in a deep thought. _"Am I going to find him like this every morning?" _Katara thought to herself as she slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag and kept staring at him for what seemed like forever until Zuko finally broke the silence "I'm kind of getting tired of eating those apples." Katara slightly jumped from being taken out of the silence. "Well what else is there to eat?" Katara asked

"When I was at the stream yesterday I saw a bunch of fish swimming around." Zuko said as he stood on top of the sleeping bag. To Zuko's surprised Katara blushed a little from embarrassment. "What?" Zuko asked staring down at her. "Well……it's just….that I haven't….I don't know how…." She trailed off with a frustrated sigh. "Aww I don't know how to catch fish."

Zuko chuckled at this. "Was that really so hard to say?" Zuko asked smirking a little. "Knowing you…yes." Katara countered flatly. Zuko's smirk quickly faded away and that same scowl returned to his face. "Hmph well do you know how to _prepare_ fish?" Zuko asked. Katara glared at him for putting stress on prepare. _"What am I to him a three year old?" _Katara thought to herself as she nodded at Zuko's question still glaring at him. "Then it's settled, I'll catch the fish and you can take out all the unnecessary parts and cook them." Zuko said as he walked over to the stream. "Wait you know how to catch fish?" Katara asked. Zuko turned and stood proudly placing his thumb on his chest so that he was pointing to himself. "Heh you won't believe some of the ridiculous training skills I thought that I would never need to use. Thank goodness I decided to." Zuko said smirking and turning back towards the stream.

Katara rolled her eyes but reluctantly followed him. She was interested to watch him. Zuko took off his boots and stepped into the refreshingly cool water and held his hands in a sort of fighting stance; looking like he was about to fight the fish. He concentrated hard as he looked at the fish carefully. Suddenly in less than a heartbeat Zuko had dove his hand into the water. Before Katara had time to register all this in her mind, Zuko was holding a squirming fish in his hand. "Dang that is a useful trick." Katara said as she picked up the dead fish and began to prepare it.

After they had more than enough fish Zuko started a fire and Katara started to roast the fish. After they were done eating they packed up of what little camp they had and started heading back through the forest Katara once again checking her map and Zuko paying attention to their surroundings. "We'd better find shelter soon. Look at those dark rain clouds." Zuko said as he and Katara looked up to see rain clouds that were almost as black as night." As far away as the clouds were Katara could still see lightning and she whimpered low enough that Zuko didn't hear her. _"If Zuko knows how scared I am of thunder and lightning he'll never let me live it down." _Katara thought to herself. As they journeyed farther. "We're going to have to climb that mountain and I think there are some caves their so we can wade the storm out." Katara said as she saw the mountain.

Zuko nodded. "Okay but we're going to need firewood and food there we don't know how long that storm is going to be and it's probably going to be pretty dark." Zuko said as he and Katara started to quicken their pace towards the mountain.

"Look I can already see a good cave that we can go into." Katara said as they got to the base of the mountain. "Good we're going to need to work fast to get the supplies we need." Zuko said as he and Katara raced towards the cave. "Wow look at our luck there's different fruits around here." Zuko said as he pointed to the different orchards that were all around the cave. _"It's almost as if someone is looking out for us." _Katara thought to herself as she looked up to the sky feeling the same familiar breeze that she felt when she was on the shores of the island. _"Mother if it's you thanks." _Katara was snapped out of her thoughts as Zuko called her. "Hey am I going to have to do all this gathering by myself? Come on don't just stand there." Zuko said. Katara looked up to see Zuko sitting on the branch of a peach tree picking a few of them. "Alright, alright geez I'll start getting the stuff."

By the time they had gathered more than enough supplies the clouds were barely among them and there was a light drizzle. "Come on we'd better get settled in the cave." Zuko said as he started walking into the cave. Katara nodded and started to follow. She had hardly taken her first step when suddenly she was painfully knocked to the ground with a loud thump. Katara looked up to see an enormous grizzly bear glaring down at her. The bear was about to slice her with its sharp claws when Zuko came to the rescue and kicked it hard in the stomach, knocking it off balance. He lifted her up and they both stood in a fighting stance. The bear charged at Zuko, he tried to block the bear but Zuko's defense was too weak. Zuko got knocked into a tree and stumbled as he stood up. The bear than turned to Katara she created a wave from the river and drove it with all her might at the bear but even though she was a master water bender she still couldn't hurt the bear that much with the wave. The bear than charged at Katara who made a wall of ice and the bear slammed hard into it. Zuko was watching and had thought up a way to beat the bear.

Zuko raced over to Katara and talked while they were dodging the bear's blows. "As I can see my offense against this bear is great but my defense is weak." Zuko said as they barely dodged the bear's sharp claws. "And your defense is great but your offense hardly tires him out. I'll be the defense you be the offense deal?" Zuko stuck out his hand and Katara shook it without hesitating. "Deal." She said as they stood ready to fight. "Stay close to me and be ready." Zuko said as he raced to the bear with Katara close behind. Zuko tried to sock the bear but to his surprise it ducked and swung his claw at Zuko. Almost immediately Katara pushed Zuko out of the way and made a wall of ice but the ice wasn't fully frozen because the bear had swung its claw so fast.

It made contact and got Katara in the side but thanks to the ice it didn't make full power but it was still enough for medical attention. Katara fell over clutching her side. She was probably already tired from the running and just lost her strength after the blow. Zuko saw what happened and this made him angry. He didn't know why but he just didn't want anybody or anything hurting Katara. He charged at the bear and made a full contact blow with its nose. The bear ran away whimpering loudly. Katara saw those two golden eyes staring down at her. "Everything is going to be alright." Zuko whispered before Katara's world went black.

* * *

**Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while. One: I was busy with school and two: I couldn't think up anything to do later. I have an idea for the next chapter but it's not entirely finished. So I might not update for a while. Good bye for now.**


	7. It's okay to be afraid

**It's okay to be afraid**

Katara's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she felt was a damp cloth on her forehead. She had a terrible headache and when she tried to sit up she felt a horrible pain on her right side.

She let out a moan of pain and heard footsteps coming closer. Katara's vision was blurry but one thing that was clear were those pools of gold that she felt like she could drown in.

"Zuko," Katara croaked her voice was barely above a whisper, "What…happened?" She asked. It almost hurt to speak.

"How much do you remember?" Zuko asked in a serious tone. _Wow is he really worried about me? _Katara thought to herself as Zuko looked at her sternly.

"Ugh I...I remember the bear and me trying to block it with ice and…the bear hitting me with its claws and," Katara was pretty stressed like she hadn't used her brain to think back in 12 years or something. "The rest is a big blur." Katara said closing her eyes as Zuko dabbed the beads of sweat off.

"Well after I took you in, I cleaned that wound but apparently I didn't get to it fast enough. Those cuts gave you an infection and the infection eventually led to a fever." Zuko said as he sat next to her making sure she was okay.

Katara suddenly realized how cold she was and shivered a little. Zuko lifted her up in her sleeping bag and held her close to him. Katara blinked a few times. _Why is he always getting so close to me? _Katara thought to herself as she curled up in his arms. _This is just for warmth and nothing else. I'm not about to fall for him. _Katara couldn't help it though. She just wished that this war would be over and that at least they could be friends and it didn't matter who saw them together.

Zuko was thinking the same thing. _One day when this war is over I'll find her that's one thing I'm sure of. _Zuko would never admit it to her but he was falling for her more and more with every passing moment. She had such a slim figure. Her bright blue sapphire eyes made even gold look like a plain color. She had a big heart and her tan skin made any other girl in the fire nation so pale. There were so many things that Zuko could think of Katara. Things that made him fall for her more and more.

It was silent for a while before a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder broke the silence. Katara saw this and whimpered and gripped on to Zuko's shirt. Zuko looked at her a bit shocked. Katara was so brave and yet she was scared of a little thunder and lightning? Zuko mentally slapped himself for thinking this way of her. _Everybody even I'm scared of something it's just the way we are. There's nobody in this world that's not afraid of anything. _Zuko thought to himself as he looked down at her. Zuko almost wanted to thank the thunder and lightning because it's bringing her closer to him.

Zuko raised Katara's chin so that their eyes met and Katara just glared at him. Zuko stared in disbelief. "What?" He asked looking at her. "The only reason you want me to look at you is so you can laugh at me for being scared of thunder and lightning." Katara said tearing her gaze away from him and simply staring down.

"Everybody even I'm afraid of some things in this sinful world."

"You mean you're not going to laugh at me?" Katara asked looking up at him while wiping away her silver tears.

"Why would I?" Zuko asked smiling as he looked at her. Katara surprisingly found herself smiling back.

Katara found her eyelids get heavy and she yawned and laid her head on Zuko's chest as they sat next to the fire that he had made and closed her eyes. Zuko didn't even know that she had fallen asleep.

"As a matter of fact Katara I was scared today." Zuko said. Katara didn't say anything but Zuko thought that she was still listening so he simply kept on talking.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. You see Katara I…I…I love you." Zuko stammered. The Prince finally noticed that Katara had fallen asleep and chuckled.

"I'll tell you before we get out of here." He whispered as he gently kissed her on her forehead and lay down with her lying on top of him. She was sleeping and totally oblivious of anything he had said but he didn't care. They both fell in a deep and comfortable slumber feeling warmth in each others arms.

Somewhere up in heaven, Katara's mother smiled.

**Sorry if this chapter and a bit sloppy. In the next chapter there will be two Disney songs.**


	8. I won't say I'm in love

**I won't say I'm in love**

Katara woke up to hear silence and realized that the rain had ceased. It was still cloudy but it was silent. Katara happily sighed.

"You sound a lot better today. How are you feeling?" A voice asked. Katara turned to see Zuko who was eating an apple a few feet away from her.

"I'm feeling better I'm not so cold like I was last night," Katara said as she sat up a little. Zuko gave a warm hearted smile and walked over and felt her forehead.

"You feel a lot better. Your forehead's not nearly as hot as it was yesterday," Zuko said.

"I think you're well enough to eat some solid food here," Zuko handed her a chunk of pineapple and Katara ate it quickly. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she ate it. She was about to grab a peach but then Zuko with his fast reflexes snatched it away from her reach.

"Slow down your body isn't used to digesting. I'll give you this back but eat a little slower okay?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded in agreement and ate slower but she still devoured the peach pretty fast. She would have swallowed the pit too if Zuko hadn't snatched it away from her at the last second.

"I don't know how wet it's going to be while we travel but the good news is all that wind knocked down plenty of tree branches that can be used as firewood. I'm going to go get some," Zuko said as he turned to leave.

"Can I tag along and help?" Katara asked but Zuko shook his head.

"No I want to make sure you're feeling better tomorrow so that we can start climbing the mountain. Going around it will just waist too much time. Just wait here and I'll be back to check on you in a little while." Zuko said as he turned on his heel and strolled out of the cave. Katara just sighed as she lay back down and fell asleep.

Zuko was a few miles out picking up some decent firewood for the journey when he saw a most peculiar sight: That same bear that had attacked Katara and Zuko just two days ago was now attacking something else. Zuko saw the thing and it was a carpet but the strange thing was that the carpet was moving!

Zuko stared in disbelief as the carpet struggled to get away from the bear but he knew that he had to help it. This match was much quicker than the last one because the bear was unaware of Zuko's presence.

The prince charged and let out a battle cry as he charged at the bear. The bear looked up from its victim to see Zuko but it was too late. Zuko made contact with the bear's nose just like he had done last time except this one was about ten times harder. Zuko could have sworn he'd heard a crack. The bear ran away at full speed.

Zuko looked down at the carpet and was relieved to see that it wasn't torn or anything. The carpet flew up and twirled around Zuko giving him a carpet type hug.

"Um…you're welcome," Zuko was still a bit freaked out at the fact that this carpet could fly. Zuko turned to leave but the carpet stopped in front of him making crazy and confusing motions. It took a few minutes but Zuko finally understood that the carpet wanted to pay him back for saving it. Zuko thought for a few minutes and then thought of a way.

"Do you think you could fit two teenagers on you?" Zuko asked. The carpet nodded and made funny little muscle signals.

"Okay then I think you can help me," Zuko said as he led the carpet back to camp.

Katara woke up to see that it was night time. _Man this sickness really makes me tired. I hope I'll be able to sleep tonight. _Katara thought to herself as she tried to stand up with her feet wobbling because of how long she hadn't used them. She then noticed that Zuko still wasn't back. _I wonder where he could be. _Katara thought but then like it was right on cue Zuko flew into the cave riding something.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked looking at the carpet.

"It's a magic carpet. It's a funny way how I found it," Zuko said smiling as she looked at it with curiosity in her eyes.

"Hey Katara would you like to ride on it with me? Since you haven't been up and around in a while I think you'd like it," Zuko said as he held out his hand. Katara took it with a bit of hesitation.

"Yes I may just enjoy this," Katara said and that same dreamy look was coming back to her eyes.

They started taking off pretty fast so Katara had to hold on to Zuko so she wouldn't lose her balance and he just smiled back at her.

Oh sure Katara had flown before but Appa was nothing compared to this ride. Katara thought it was just so enchanting and because of the full moon and all of those millions of stars out it just made the ride so much more magical. She sighed happily and listened as Zuko began to sing to her.

* * *

This song is from Aladdin

Zuko: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Katara, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

_Zuko and Katara went through a field of lilacs and Zuko picked one for Katara and gave it to her.  
_  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Katara: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

_Katara and Zuko did a forward flip on the magic carpet._

ZukoNow I'm in a whole new world with you

Katara: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Katara: A whole new world

_Suddenly they did a free falling drop towards a river below them and Katara got scared and closed her eyes but Zuko didn't want her to miss a second of this._

Zuko: Don't you dare close your eyes

_Zuko sang as he grabbed her wrists and took them away from her eyes just as they splashed on top of the river._

Katara: A hundred thousand things to see

Zuko: Hold your breath - it gets better

Katara: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Zuko: A whole new world

Katara: Every turn a surprise

Zuko: With new horizons to pursue

Katara: Every moment red-letter

Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

_They started soaring back towards the cave that they were resting at._

Zuko: A whole new world

Katara: A whole new world

Zuko: That's where we'll be

Katara: That's where we'll be

Zuko: A thrilling chase

Katara: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me

_They sang as Katara leaned her head on Zuko's muscular shoulder and Zuko hugged her tight as they held hands soaring through the enchanted night sky. They were falling into a deeper love and they both knew that they couldn't deny it anymore_

_

* * *

._

Zuko controlled the carpet and they both soared down and landed smoothly. Zuko held out his hand and helped Katara down as she walked down the steps that the carpet had made.

"Well this carpet has a free spirit and unfortunately we still have to travel on foot to go back." Zuko said to Katara as he stared at her.

Katara would never tell him this but she was glad that they couldn't use the carpet because she'd get to spend time with the man that she was secretly in love with.

"Anyway I promised it that I would walk it back to wherever it lives. I'll be back in a little while. Why don't you get some rest," Zuko said smiling as he and the carpet flew off to wherever it lived.

As soon as Zuko was out of sight, Katara let out one of the happiest and dreamiest sighs of her life. She just didn't get it why her heart sped up whenever he touched her whether by accident or on purpose. Katara would never admit that she was in love though she thought that it just had to be something else. Katara cuddled up into her sleeping bag and fell asleep still holding the flower that Zuko had given her.

* * *

"The Prince has already admitted it but your daughter is being a bit stubborn right now," God said as he looked from heaven down to earth as he watched the girl sleep peacefully.

Katara's mother just chuckled. "She can be like that sometimes. What do you think we should do?" She asked turning to the dove on her shoulder. God thought for a moment and than another plan was thought out.

"I'm going to cause her to have a dream and you're going to be in it," God said.

"And as intelligent as you are I think you can figure out a way to make her admit it," God said and once again the woman soared down but this time in a spirit form and entered Katara through her mind as Katara slept and a dream began to take place.

* * *

Katara was sitting next to an oasis in a beautiful field of flowers that smelled deliciously sweet.

Katara was hugging the flower tight in her hands smiling and sighing but she than realized who gave her the flower but just sighed in frustration.

"Oh who am I trying to fool?" Katara thought out loud.

Katara:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

_Suddenly From out of the shadows appeared Katara's mother trying to make Katara admit that she was in love._

Katara's mother: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Katara:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Katara's mother:  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Katara:  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Katara's mother:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Katara:  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Katara's mother:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Katara:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Katara's mother:  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Katara:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Katara's mother:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

* * *

Suddenly Katara woke up from the strange dream and sat bolt upright sweating a little. She just sighed she knew she couldn't deny the truth any longer so she sang her feelings out just as Zuko was walking up to the cave. He stopped hearing her sweet voice singing and couldn't be happier with what he had heard.

Katara:  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Katara sang as she fell asleep not knowing that Zuko had over heard. He walked in with one of the biggest grins on his face. He and Katara had both admitted their feelings to themselves…now it was time to admit them to each other.

**I'm still trying to think of what to do for the next chapter. Reviews would help. Nice reviews that is. **


	9. Kiss The Girl

**Kiss The Girl**

Katara woke up to find that Zuko was still asleep and was using the sleeping bag that she had offered to him when they first came in the forest. She chuckled as she walked over being careful not to wake him and pulled the cover a bit higher so he'd be warmer. She decided she'd pack up while he slept so that when he woke up all they'd have to do was pack up that sleeping bag and they'd be ready to go.

About three minutes after she had finished, Zuko woke up and by the looks of the sun he could tell that he'd woken up late and sat straight up.

"How long were you gone last night? That walk back must have tired you out," Katara said looking at Zuko.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I was probably just exhausted from the fight with that bear," He said rubbing his eyes.

"I see you've decided to use the sleeping bag I offered you," Katara said giggling a little. Zuko looked at the sleeping bag and jumped out of it quickly pretending that he didn't know that he was even in it.

"Oh brother," Katara said rolling her eyes as she took it and rolled it up.

"Anyway I packed up everything while you were asleep so we're ready to go right now," Katara said as she picked up her pack. She was about to leave when Zuko spoke up.

"Hey Katara," Zuko asked putting his hand behind his neck and slightly blushed.

"Yeah what is it?" Katara asked looking at Zuko.

"I…um…it's just that…ugh never mind," He said as he mentally kicked himself.

_I've got to tell her soon and I'm just making it harder on myself. _Zuko said to himself as he saw the confused expression on Katara's face.

"Okay maybe we ought to start moving it's probably going to be snowing when we get up there," Katara said as she took the map while Zuko followed her. The whole time she was following the map he was trying to figure out what to say. It was quite aggravating for Zuko because he had never fallen in love before. Probably because he'd never had time for women or he just couldn't find the right one.

They were walking in silence as they climbed the mountain to the top and the weird thing was it was colder but it was kind of a nice refreshing feeling. They finally made it to the top of the mountain and Katara had to catch her breath for a minute. It was a field filled with a plush green grass filled with soft white and pink flowers that went up to your knees. The grass and flowers felt soft and not itchy when they touched your knees. The field was flat except a hill that was about 200 yards away, a tree right next to a river that went up to your ankles, and a pond shaped like a lily pad that went up to your waist when you stood in it. Since they were at the edge of the mountain the river was right near a waterfall but since it wasn't a deep river, the current couldn't pull you over the edge.

"Wow I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life check out how clear the waters are you can see all the way to the bottom of this pond," Katara said as she looked around at everything.

"I've never seen any_body _more beautiful in my life," Zuko said under his breath as he stared at Katara. Katara caught Zuko staring at her and she blushed a little.

"Um…why are you staring at me like that?" She asked. Zuko realized his mistake and made up a weak excuse.

"Oh um no reason," Zuko said. Katara scowled and just shook her head.

They didn't do a lot for the rest of the day. Katara took a bath in the pond while Zuko rested on the hill looking up at the clouds and just taking time to enjoy life.

They settled down during the evening and watched the sunset since they were in such a good position on the hill.

"I always loved watching sunsets back at my home tribe but this just might be the best one I've seen," Katara said as she rested her head on the grass of the hill.

"I never really had time to enjoy nature probably because I'd be training so hard," Zuko said as he eased back as well. His hand was only a few centimeters away from hers. Even brushing his hand on hers would be almost better than a firm grip. He inched it slowly towards her as they relaxed until finally he felt her smooth fingers.

Zuko kept on holding it just a tiny bit more until they were fully holding hands and Katara hardly noticed it until she looked down at it and realizing this quickly pulled it away. Zuko sighed.

They just rested on the grass for a while until any beams of the sun were gone.

"Hey I was wondering where that river leads and I'm not really that tired. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Zuko asked staring at her.

"Alright I'll go with you," Katara said as she stood by Zuko's side and together they followed the stream to wherever it went.

"Leave this part to me," God said as He descended down to earth hoping to persuade the Prince.

Katara and Zuko walked together beside the stream. Zuko thought he was going crazy because he kept on hearing a voice.

* * *

There you see her  
Walking there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

_Zuko felt a bit awkward with what he was hearing as he kept glancing at Katara._

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

_Now that voice was starting to aggravate Prince Zuko. Nobody ever calls him a scaredy cat. They walked for a little while until they saw the river leading to a lagoon and the voice began singing again._

Now's your moment  
Stepping in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

* * *

Zuko grabbed Katara and didn't say anything. All Katara knew was that one minute he was staring at her fiercely and the next minute…his lips were on hers.

**Okay so maybe that was a weird way for them to admit their feelings for each other I don't know. Anyway hurray to you people who have been waiting anxiously. They finally kissed.**


	10. The Promise

**The Promise**

_What is he doing he's not supposed to like me. I'll just get my heart broken falling for him. We're on opposite sides of the war once we get out of here he has to go back to hunting Aang and I could never betray Aang by going with Zuko even if I do like him._

As soon as Zuko let go of the embrace, Katara ran away back to camp; crying.

"It…it's…t…too..la...late," Katara said through her uncontrollable sobbing as she sat near the pond hugging her knees.

"I…I…al…already…dy…li…like him," Katara said. What was the point to keep on denying this feeling she had for him? But her heart was aching. She broke her own heart for falling in love with someone that thought of the war differently.

Zuko walked back from the lagoon looking at Katara sobbing.

_I knew I shouldn't have done that so quickly. But…I…desire her and I love her so much. _Zuko thought to himself as he walked over to Katara and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katara had calmed down but those same silver tears were still running down her cheeks. Zuko wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Katara I'm sorry I just was falling in love with you so quickly and," he paused trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm just sorry I know you don't like me." Zuko said just sitting there and staring at her.

"N..no…th…that's not…it," Katara said still trying to calm down. "Zuko once we get out of here you have to go back to hunting Aang and I have to go back to my friends. The world is going to object," she said feeling tears swell up in her eyes again. She looked at Zuko and saw him hurt a little. He probably wasn't thinking about it.

She looked back down with pain in her eyes but felt his warm fingers on her chin and he raised her head up so that their eyes met.

"I've made plenty of promises in my life to people," Zuko said as he caressed Katara's cheek. "And I've never broken one promise so I'm going to make this promise to you,"

Zuko wrapped Katara in his arms and hissed fiercely into her ear so she knew that he was serious.

"I'll find a way for us to love each other and no one will object…no matter what the cost… I'll find a way. That's how much I love you Katara and no body is going to tell me otherwise," Zuko hissed to her. Katara shivered a little at his sudden violence but she believed him. He hissed venemously into her ear again.

"I love you," a slight smile appeared on Katara's face.

"I love you too," she said closing her eyes as he kissed her on the cheek.

Katara suddenly felt tired probably from the crying and yawned. Zuko smiled he was tired too. He looked up at the beautiful stars in the sky and knew that both of them couldn't miss this. He let go of Katara and walked over and dragged both of the sleeping bags into the open. Katara snuggled into her sleeping bag as Zuko crawled into his.

Zuko took Katara and pulled her on top of him and she let her head rest on his chest.

"We'll probably make it back by tomorrow," Zuko said and Katara sighed sadly. She had enjoyed his company and it was winding down. Zuko lifted her face up and placed a firm yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Remember the promise Katara," Zuko whispered as they both fell into a sleep haunting each other in their dreams.

**Sorry it took me so long to update I didn't exactly know what to write for this chapter.**


	11. I'll find a way

**I'll find a way**

Katara woke up to find that Zuko was packing up. She didn't say anything. She just crawled out of her sleeping bag and began rolling it up. Zuko saw Katara and waited until she was done rolling up her sleeping bag before he walked over to her.

"Hey," Zuko said sitting next to her and handing her a few berries.

"Hi," Katara said back with sadness in her voice as she took a few berries and stuffed them into her mouth silently. Zuko stared at her. Her eyes were averted to the ground and they looked sad. Zuko didn't say anything he just simply stared at her.

They walked in silence for a while until Zuko broke the silence.

"Katara you believed me when I said that to you last night," he paused she still had saddened eyes and was looking at the ground.

He stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him.

"Didn't you?" Zuko asked staring into her giant blue orbs.

"I," Katara began but she actually didn't know.

"I don't know," she said tearing her gaze away from his and kept walking. What could she say even though Zuko said that he would find a way how could it be so simple and who knows how long it would take.

They walked in silence and Katara's eyes widened as she saw the cliff. So many past events passed through her mind. Now she would get to see Aang and Sokka and Appa and Momo and yet…her eyes turned to Zuko as he was looking at the cliff too.

Yet if she had a choice between them and Zuko she would choose…Zuko. Katara felt guilty that she would choose the son of the fire lord who thought wrongly of the war over her own family.

Zuko and Katara walked over to the cliff and stared at the path that would lead Katara to the hill where it all had started.

The two didn't say anything as they stared at each other. The suddenly Katara rushed up and hugged Zuko pressing against him as hard as she could and held her firmly. Zuko lifted Katara chin up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they finally broke apart Katara looked from Zuko to the cliff and didn't say anything.

Katara began to walk when Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back so that her back was against his chest. Zuko tucked Katara's hair behind her ear and whispered.

"Remember Katara…remember," Zuko whispered as he passionately kissed her on the back of her neck.

Katara was so into the moment that she didn't realize that Zuko had let go of her. When she finally came back to planet earth, Zuko was gone.

There were two ways back to the village. Walk the pathway up the cliff or walk around until you meet the docks of the market place it wasn't that far away to the docks and Katara could still see Zuko. Before Zuko disappeared, he turned to Katara and winked at her before disappearing in the crowd.

Katara took the pathway up to the hill.

_He'll find a way, _Katara thought to herself as she walked up.

Zuko headed towards his ship and smiled.

_I'll find a way_

**Aww isn't this a nice way to end the story with a cliffy. But just because it's the end of the story, doesn't mean it's the end of the series. That's right I'm going to make a sequel to this called I'll find a way. The only problem is I haven't exactly figured out what to do yet. But I have figured out the ending. Some suggestions would help. **


End file.
